The 4.7T/40cm NMR spectrometer at the University of Alabama at Birmingham was installed thirteen years ago. It serves an unique role in the Center for NMR Research and Development, bridging the gap between the Bruker wide-bore 360 MHz NMR spectrometer (89 mm dia bore), and the Bruker AVANCE 4.1T whole body NMR spectrometer (1m bore). The relatively high field (4.7T) wide-bore (40 cm) design makes it an ideal platform for both NMR imaging and spectroscopy experiments on phantoms and animals, and developmental work prior to implementation on the 4.1 T whole body system. The intervening decade since its installation has seen a revolution in existing NMR technology, which has rendered the existing console and supporting hardware obsolete. Due to its age, reliability and repair issues are now threatening to curtail what few capabilities the existing system does possess. We respectfully request funds to upgrade the existing 4.7T magnet to a current state-of-the-art system, which will provide high speed imaging, enhanced spectroscopic localization, and diffusion capabilities to a number of NIH-funded projects currently underway at this institution. Our current 4.7T NMR system does not possess shielded gradients, which are necessary for the reduction of eddy currents that are generated by fast imaging sequences. The reduction in noise and artifacts which accompany the addition of shielded gradients also improve both spatial and temporal resolution, and the higher gradient values and faster switching times allow implementation of sequences which are at the cutting edge of NMR research and development. We are also requesting funds for a new console to take advantage of the benefits we will see from the new gradients. Through the use of faster processors and greater programming flexibility, we will be able to implement sequences that will provide immeasurable benefit to those projects that currently use the 4.7T system to answer their research questions, and aid in the design of new strategies for future proposals.